Remembrance
by TheTreviOwl
Summary: Sarah didn't want to believe in many things anymore, least of all Goblin Kings! M rating now in full effect.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N:** This is my first Labyrinth fic so here's hoping it's any good. Please do leave a review. :) The wonderful Labyrinth belongs to the Jim Henson company.

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 1.**

Sarah was sitting anxiously on her bed.

Nervously biting her lip she stared at her vanity before her. On it, perched by the mirror, was a beautifully decorated letter.

She had been dreading this day for weeks.

On this exact day 3 years ago it happened, she'd defeated the Labyrinth. And on this exact day since then, she gets an invitation from the goblin king.

It was always in the same place when she woke up, sitting there perched by the mirror with no explanation of how it got there.

The first time it had arrived she'd read it, torn it up and thrown it away... for that whole day things in her life went horribly wrong. She had lost her keys, her car had broken down on the highway in pouring rain and she swore that every time she was alone she saw goblins out from the corner of her eye.

The second time it had arrived she had left it there and tried to ignore it, that wasn't much better. A concert she had intended on going to with her friends got canceled due to a freak hailstorm and her boyfriend broke up with her after having only the day before declared his love for her.

Now as she was looking over at the letter she felt herself grow more anxious, what was she supposed to do?

Would her one mistake of wishing away her brother follow her forever? Watching her and demanding her attention?

When she had returned from the Underground she had put aside her childish behavior and irresponsibility, she had learned her lesson and had vowed to herself to never think about fairy tales and magic again, it was just too painful.

Her father had recently noted how cynical and sarcastic she'd become when she flippantly spat out a remark about the way things in current society were headed. But what did he know, she needed to protect herself, the world was a cruel place to people with dreams.

But even if she tried to deny it, there it was, sitting right in front of her, painful and inevitable.

She wondered if not moving and just staying in bed the entire day would solve the problem. She ended up deciding against it since that would give her too much time to obsess over it all, and she knew that would not be very healthy to her sanity.  
Especially since she tried extra hard not to think about... Him.

She finally decided to at least read it again, to see if it still said the same thing, besides, the letter itself had never done her any harm.  
She reached over and grabbed it. Feeling the soft paper with her fingertips, she looked at every inch of the letter admiring it. It was decorated in green and gold and the handwriting on it was exquisite. She opened it carefully and read it.

...

_You are cordially invited to the annual Remembrance ball.  
Thrown in honor of the Labyrinth, tonight, at the castle beyond the goblin city._

_..._

It was exactly the same as before. She sighed. When she had read it the first time it arrived she'd been confused by the shortness of it. Normally formal invitations stated time as well as place, means to RSVP and most importantly... whose invitation it was. It would have been a nice thing to be certain of even though her gut was telling her she already knew.

She placed the letter back on her vanity and sat down on the edge of her bed, her hands resting on her lap.

Why would he want her there though?

She could only assume that "remembrance" stood for remembering when she had defeated the Labyrinth and there for wouldn't logic have it that he'd want her as far away as possible? Or was he maybe trying to entice her with a beautiful invitation, only to mock and ridicule her later as he would assure her that the Labyrinth was now more powerful than ever? Oh that would be so like him wouldn't it? Always with the tricks and riddles, messing with her life all because she hadn't accepted his sordid invitation...  
And now her whole day would be ruined, she could just imagine him laughing away at her while she searched for her keys or her shoes or whatever while on her way to an important event.

Her thoughts were racing now and she suddenly became aware of fuming anger bubbling up inside of her, who the hell did he think he was! She went to stand up, she would tare up the damn letter worse then before and burn it even! But before she even took the first step she tripped, she'd forgotten about a pile of clothes on the floor from the night before, stumbled to the floor and hit her elbow hard on her bedpost.

That did it, she was furious now. "Who the hell do you think you are, playing at me like this! Leave me alone!" She shouted into the air as she lay on the floor clasping her elbow.

She quickly moved to stand up but wasn't careful and hit her head on the underside of her vanity, shocked she yanked her head up the rest of the way throwing her off balance and sending her tumbling to the floor again, this time landing hard on her butt.

She was sure she heard snickering in her head.

"Alright! I'll go! If you just stop torturing me and leave me the hell alone!" she shouted.

At that she felt a breath of wind sweep through her room.

"Good day lady Sarah"

Sarah gasped and jumped to her feet, spinning around quickly towards the voice coming from behind her.

It was coming from her mirror. A man, neatly dressed but looking rather aged now smiled at her as he kept talking.

"I'm Marion, servant to the King and I will escort you to the ball, I have brought you some proper attire and will be back to pick you up tonight, be ready around nightfall."

With that the man disappeared and Sarah stood gaping at her now vacant mirror. She shook her head and blinked. Did that really just happen?

She got her answer as she turned around and noticed the gown that was now laying on her bed. Hardly believing her eyes she walked over to it and ran her hands over it. It was real enough and was made from the most luxurious material she had ever seen in her life.

She had tried so hard to bury her believes in fairy tales and magic, hoping it would eventually leave her alone. The realization hit her and she half laughed at the irony of the situation. Again with only a few carelessly spoken words she found herself heading back to the Underground. She'd be in his presence again, matching wits with the Goblin King once more.

She shook her head again as her thoughts had led her to remember how devastatingly alluring he could be. No, he was not going to win her over with his games, she'd go, give him a piece of her mind and be over with this forever. This was her life! Not his to mess with!

She looked over at her clock, it was nine in the morning.

"Ready at nightfall." She thought.

That meant she had thirteen hours in which to try to convince herself this wasn't really happening and magic didn't really exist.

She smiled a half smile, walked over to the vanity and tore up the letter.

"There!" she said triumphantly, feeling as if she'd regained at least a bit of control over the situation


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 2.**

The sun had began to set.

Sarah was standing by her window, dressed up and ready.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves.

Only a few more minutes and it would officially be night time... trepidation filled her as she thought of the uncertainty that lay ahead.

She had never known a day as long as this one. She'd had real life to attend to but her mind had been fixed on the dress that lay on her bed waiting for her, taunting the life she was currently living.

After her trip to the Labyrinth, as she had sworn off fairy tales and magic, she'd cleared her closet of all of her old clothes and put all her favorite books in storage. Her life these days consisted of reading dry text books from her studies or hanging out with people who's deepest fantasies involved a vacation of some sort.

To some it might seem empty and meaningless, and perhaps it was, but it worked for her. After a while she had found it surprisingly easy letting go of her dreams of becoming an actress.

As the day had crept by all she had been able to think about was how she was going to get through the night.

She had nearly lost it all last time, she had nearly lost it all to something that should have been a foolish, childish, fantasy.

He had come so close to winning her over, using her deepest fantasies against her, promising her everything, confusing her with his intoxicating charm.

What if she hadn't remembered those fateful words that had saved her? She shivered at the thought.

No, all she needed was to stay in control.

If there was one thing she had promised herself after her last visit it was to always be in control of any situation, no one would make her do or part take in anything she didn't want to do. Last time she'd been a foolish girl who would have believed anything she was told, now she knew better, she was savvy to his tricks and knew life to be a bitter and unforgiving experience.

She was in control of everything else in her life now, no surprises. This would be the last unpredictable thing.

She had agreed to go... if he'd just leave her alone. If he held up his end of the deal she would never receive another letter after tonight... She would never have to worry about being hurt by anything in life again.

As the day had finally come to an end she had returned home with just enough time to get ready.

Reluctantly, she had put on the dress.

It had fit her perfectly, like someone had made it for her from her exact measurements.

She was glad it wasn't the same dress she'd worn at the last ball she had attended in the Underground.

As good as it had looked in her childhood fantasies, she now cringed at the thought of it. It had been a total representation of how young and naive she'd been, no doubt making her an irresistible challenge for that bastard of a Goblin King.

No this dress was elegant and truly beautiful, off the shoulder with a corseted waist and a flowing skirt. Even she could tell it was masterfully crafted to enhance a woman's true beauty.

In fact it was way superior to the dresses her friends wore to things like prom and the other make believe fancy events everyone but her seemed so excited over.

They'd all begged her to join them of course, but she'd always refused, openly sharing her disapproval of it all.

Allot of good that had done her though cause now here she was, dressed up in the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen in her life, heading for what she could only imagine was grandest ball of all.

Standing by her window now, admiring the twilight, she mused over the irony of it all. It was all so absurd! She half expected nothing to happen, Marion wouldn't return to take her to the ball and she would just stand there in that ridiculous dress all night.

As soon as the thought had left her mind however she heard Marion's voice from behind her.

"Hello again Sarah. Good, I see that you're ready."

She took one last glance out the window and then turned towards her mirror.

"Yes, lets get this over with" she said, hearing her voice tremble a bit. She had manage to distract herself from how nervous she was feeling but now it all came rushing back to her.

"Well come on then" Marion said, scowling at the clear reluctance in her tone.

Sarah walked over to the mirror where she stopped and hesitated, how exactly was she supposed to get through it?

Marion smirked as he saw the confused look on Sarah's face and reached out his hand. She looked at it confused for a moment then slowly reached out for it in disbelieve. As soon as her hand touched what she expected to be glass she felt her whole body tingle. Her room dissolved behind her, she felt the ground fall from under her and she felt her stomach flip like she was falling. Her vision blurred and her head felt heavy. Just as she thought she would pass out, it was over.

She blinked rapidly a few time, trying to refocus her vision and looked around in disbelieve for a moment, her head still spinning. It had actually worked. As strange as it sounded she had just traveled to the Underground through the mirror in her bedroom.

She now stood with Marion in a large dark lit room with hundreds of mirrors covering the walls and even the ceiling.

As she looked around she noticed that no two mirrors were alike. Were they all meant to transport people here to the Underground? Did they all lead to other girls just like herself?

It wouldn't surprise her if the Goblin King, who seemingly shattered peoples lives for fun, would then sit back and watch them try to gather the pieces.

She didn't have time to ponder on it further though as Marion grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Come now, the ball has started. Everyone is expecting you." He said in an hurried voice.

She felt her stomach sink. She hadn't once thought about the possibility that all the other guests at the ball would actually know who she was.

"Everyone?" She asked him nervously, hoping her voice didn't betray her.

"Yes, everyone Sarah," He said, unable to hide the growing annoyance in his voice, "this is the Remembrance ball of how the Labyrinth was defeated, you were the one who defeated it so it shouldn't come as a surprise to you that you are an important guest tonight."

Sarah felt herself grow very uneasy and more certain than ever that this had all been a very bad idea.

Last thing she wanted was to be the center of attention in a room full of goblins, other worldly creatures... whatever...

Defeating the Labyrinth was not something she put on her resume and she hadn't told a soul about it... she should have just stayed in bed all day.

After rushing through long corridors they finally stopped at a large double door carved of wood and Marion let go of her arm.

"Here we are!" Marion explained. "Just go in and enjoy yourself and don't worry about a thing Sarah, tonight will be a night you won't soon forget."

Smirking, Marion left her side and disappeared around a corner, looking after him Sarah felt her unease grow even more, his words had sounded way too mocking to have been meant to sooth her.

She stood there for a moment in the dark, unsure of what to do. Briefly the thought of running the opposite direction as fast as she could crossed her mind.

Suddenly she heard a loud creak and slowly the large wooden doors opened before her.

Light flooded out into the dimly lit hallway and she heard music and chatter come from within. As the doors finally opened completely and her eyes had adjusted to the light, Sarah caught herself gaping in awe.

She closed her eyes, shook her head and took in a final deep breath, remembering her plan.

She was in control, yes she was!

...

**A/N:** _Please let me know what you think so far, things are about to get a whole lot more exciting. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 3.**

It was a ballroom unlike any she had ever seen. That included the one she had been in the last time she visited the Labyrinth.

The ceilings were impossibly high and decorated with what Sarah could only imagine were thousands of long crystals draping down in the space above head, lighting up the room. The decorations were a fusion of deep colored silk ribbons, sparkling glitter and greenery giving the room a fresh scent of a crisp summer's night. Slowly she stepped inside, making her way to the centre of the room. Everywhere she looked she saw something more amazing. She moved through groups of people laughing and chatting until she was standing at the edge of the dance floor.

She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, taking it all in.

She felt warmth run over her... She felt comfortable and relaxed... enough to make her light headed for a moment.

She looked around again trying to make sense of her feelings but it was all just so breath-taking, the people were beautiful, the atmosphere so welcoming and seductive, she could almost see herself forgetting everything and just start to dance to the music pleasantly vibrating through her body.

She could almost see herself... being ridiculously drawn in!

Quickly she shook the feeling off of her. She'd have to be careful, she reminded herself. This place was designed to lure people in only to spit them out again.

Looking around again her focus turned to the chatting people. Marion was right, she noticed that everyone seemed to be alert to her presence. The people dancing, the people chatting and the people lounging around all shoot her a glance or gave her a knowing smile, but none of them halted the entertainment or approached her.

She felt relieved, the last thing she wanted was to be hounded all night.

The song that had been playing ended and another one picked up. Sarah watched as the dancers now moved around gracefully in a slow dance, gowns flowing and feet gliding in precise movements all an exact rhythm.

She had never learned to dance properly but now wished she had, she'd been taught the basics of waltz for a school dance once, but watching people of such skill execute each move with apparent mastery was quite spellbinding.

Maybe she should take the time to learn to dance when she got back home.

Through the crowd of dancers she saw two women approaching her, one of them a stunning brunette, the other a gorgeous blond.

Moving slowly in fluid motions they made their way up to her, each of them grabbing her hands and drawing her with them to the middle of the dance floor. Unsure, since she didn't know the dance everyone was doing, she let them lead her as they both exchanged dancing with her.

As they danced, Sarah felt weightless, it was a sensation she had never experienced before, she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach as she was pretty sure everyone was watching them... and to tell the truth she didn't really care.

As the song ended and the two women led her to the edge of the dance floor again it dawned on her, unwillingly, she'd just let her guard down again.

"Who are you?" Sarah suspiciously asked the gorgeous brunette, trying to shake off the effects the dance was having on her.

The brunette smiled at her for a moment before answering.

"I'm Anea and this is Lena" the brunette said, gesturing at the blond who curtsied and smiled softly "You're Sarah aren't you?"

"Yes" Sarah answered cautiously.

"I thought so. You looked a bit lost standing there alone looking around all wide eyed, I'm guessing this is your first royal ball?"

"Uuu... yeah, I guess", She had no idea what her earlier crystal ball event was classified as.

"Well just stick by us, we are singles just like you... but hopefully not for long." She said and shoot her a mischievous smile before starting to turn away.

"Wait..." Sarah grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere. "What do you mean singles?"

Anea smiled at her again.

"Well, the singles are all the men and women you see in this room hoping to find a partner for tonight."

"But I'm not looking for a partner." Sarah stated, feeling confused, this was not how she'd imagined a Remembrance ball at all.

"Then you better stick by us anyways, standing out there all by yourself is interpreted as quite a desperate move by a single."

Sarah felt baffled. "But I thought this was a ball thrown in honor of the Labyrinth, not a place to pick someone up. It all sounded rather romantic on the invite."

"Well yeah, it's without a doubt one of the more elaborate ones. But if you think about it, what's the point? You see the underline of these elaborate balls is physical pleasure in all it's forms... and what is the greatest physical pleasure..." She looked at Sarah with a meaningful grin.

"So everyone here is hoping to take advantage of each other?" Sarah asked looking rather repulsed.

"Advantage?" Anea said frowning. "It's beneficial for all, you make it sound like it's a bad thing. What makes you think you have the right to patronize us? Is everyone in the Aboveground as judgemental and cynical as you?"

Sarah, felt like she'd just been slapped in the face.

She had always been taught that you don't flaunt your desires publicly, and modesty and tolerance was the way to go, but here, where self-indulgence was apparently not only encouraged but expected she had judged them all without a second thought.

She couldn't help feeling a little guilty for her rash words... 'but that woman didn't have to be so damn high and mighty about it all... or was she herself the one who was being stubborn...' She shook her head, realizing she was only confusing herself even further and she needed to concentrate.

Anea noticed the puzzled look on Sarah face, "You'll see," she said, "by the end of the night your inhibitions will no longer hold you back."

"Come on," Anea's voice swiftly turning bright again, "let's join the other singles and observe the selection." Anea smiled again, took Sarah by the arm and walked them over to a group of women chatting away giggling and laughing.

"Girls." Anea stated, "This is Sarah, it's her first time at a royal ball so please be nice."

It was as if Aneas words never even registered cause very single one of them gathered around Sarah quicker than she could blink, closing in on her from all sides.

"Your first time! Does that mean you're a virgin!" one of them asked and they all giggled hysterically.

"No! What kind of a question is that?"

Sarah felt overwhelmed and tried her best to keep calm spitting the answer out while clasping her forehead.

"I bet she's here to try to bed the king" Another one said snickering and again they all laughed at her.

"Or maybe she's going to bore us all with the story of how she supposedly beat the Labyrinth. Go on Sarah, tell us all about your furry little friends and your trip to the bog."

Their laughter drowned out the music in the room and Sarah tried her best not act out with the anger now building up inside of her. She felt the constant bombardment of the women taking control of her senses. She frantically looked for a way to shimmy out of their hold on her but found that she was completely stuck, closing her eyes she tried calm herself.

Suddenly, the chatter in her ears grew silent. She opened her eyes to see everyone in the room looking in the same direction.

She followed their eyes which lead to a clearing on the other end of the dance floor.

In the clearing was another large door similar to the one she had entered through, she noticed Marion standing beside it. After a short moment he took a step forwards and cleared his throat

"Prestigious guests," he said proudly. "His Majesty, King Jareth!"

The door opened slowly and through it Jareth, the Goblin King, appeared before his guests. Turning to Marion he nodded to grant him his leave, then looked around and stepped into the crowd.

She felt her heartbeat thunder in her chest as she noticed him making his way straight towards her.

As soon as she'd seen him she'd felt the overpowering effects he had on her flood her senses, effects that she had tried so hard to forget.

Moving through the crowd he looked just as she remembered him, devastatingly handsome and impossibly alluring, as he kept drawing closer she felt a knot of despair form in her stomach.

'You have to hold it together,' her frantic mind thought to itself.

She couldn't lose control now, she had to give him a piece of her mind, she had to tell him off and demand that he left her alone, that was the reason she was here tonight, she was here to face him... but the closer he came the weaker she felt.

The women fanned in each direction around her, quietly gathering to stand in a group behind her and finally he was standing right in front of her.

Awestruck she took in the sight him, his presence was overwhelming and besides herself she drew in a deep breath of the scent of him.

His eyes met hers and he held her gaze. Everyone was standing around them silently, waiting for him to speak.

"Good Evening Sarah."

She drew in a sharp breath at the sound of his words, his voice as smooth as silk brushing over her body.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation."

She couldn't even speak. With her mind in a blur she desperately tried to grasp for words but came up with nothing, just stared at him, his gaze paralyzing her.

He looked her up and down for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Would you care to dance?"

Sarah cleared her throat before she was finally able to speak.

"I'd prefer not." She managed to whisper, her voice nearly breaking in her throat.

He raised one eyebrow at her and and shot her wicked smile, his eyes sparkling with something Sarah didn't dare name.

"Fine."

The grin he gave her unsettled her to no end and sent a shiver down her spine.

His eyes held hers for a long moment, then he glanced towards the crowd standing around them before turning to speak loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Everyone. As you all may already know, this is Sarah, my guest of honor tonight, you will show her the respect you show me."

He glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"Do enjoy yourself tonight." Then he turned around again and headed towards the dance floor.

As he walked away from her Sarah felt her knees almost give from under her.

Why had she been so stupid! How had she possibly thought she'd be able to come here and not be affected!

Those 3 years she'd spent building up a wall to protect herself seemed to be for nothing. In those few moments he'd talked to her she had felt her whole being fall to pieces around her, she'd had to gather up her entire strength just to endure his gaze upon her.

She hated what he did to her... she couldn't control him, she couldn't control a room full of people... Right now she couldn't even control herself.

She had to get away.

"And there..." Anea interrupted her train of thought. "goes the greatest catch of all." She sighed, now standing by her side.

The women had all scattered across the room, following him around.

"Sharing the Kings bed is revered as the greatest pleasure in the Underground."

Sarah tried to regain her focus, all she could think about was finding a place she could shrink into and hide from the world, she had to get through this night and get back home... then everything would be alright.

"All the women secretly hope to end the night in the Kings bed." Anea continued, her eyes fixed on him in the crowd, seemingly unaware of Sarah's current state.

As Sarah slowly gathered herself, she watched as some of the singles one by one made their way up to him, hoping to win a dance, whispering into his ear and leaning their bodies closer to his. His response was always the same, a sly grin from lidded eyes... and a brush off.

It was clear that he was a king, when he moved through the room everyone took notice, the attention was always on him, he was respected and even feared. But everyone wanted a piece of him.

He was truly magnetic, Sarah felt herself tilting her head slightly and her heart beat pick up again as she watched and took in the sight of him. Noticing it she quickly shook it off.

"So have any of you... spent the night with him?" She asked Anea before realizing what she was saying and she mentally slapped herself, she did not need to be drawn in any further!

"Oh yes..." Anea's voice turned wistful "his appetite can be quite ferocious. There used to be a time where he had a girl in his bed every night. Imagine an unlocked door to his bedchambers and a girl tip toeing naked through the night crawling under the covers by his side... after he'd earlier entertained another and sent her off."

Anea's stare was blank as she still looked over the crowd in Jareth's direction... regretful almost.

"So that doesn't happen anymore?" Again, Sarah cursed her curiosity.

"It still happens... now and then. The girls selected are very lucky... and for tonight, he seems to be very interested in you."

"WHAT?" Sarah proclaimed, completely flummoxed.

The music stopped once more and Anea grabbed her arm.

"Come!" A new found excitement now evident in Anea's voice. "It's time for the most important dance of the evening!" she dragged her towards the dance floor before she had time to react to where a masked man was handing out black ribbons, Anea took two and handed one to Sarah,

"Here put it on."

"On where?" Sarah asked confused and looked around, she saw the other women tie it around their eyes, and she realized, it was a blind fold.

"Here, I'll do it", Anea took it and proceeded to blindfold Sarah,

"Wait, what is this? What's happening?" Sarah's panic flared.

"This is the best part of the night! All the women are blindfolded and the men control the dance, they'll switch up partners until they hit on the one they want to spend the rest of the evening with."

"But I don't want a partner!" Sarah half shouted, frazzled she lifted her hands to the blindfold, Anea grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Then that's fine," She said in a serious voice, "when you're looking for a partner you will know when you're dancing with the right one, if not just enjoy yourself Sarah, try loosening up a bit."

Anea let go of her hands and Sarah heard music fill the room again. Her panic once again flooded over her as she realized that she was now standing alone and blindfolded in a room full of strangers and the Goblin King. As she lifted a hand upwards to remove the blindfold from her eyes she felt someone grab it and pull her into an embrace, then proceeding to twirl her around the room.

"Who is this?" she asked in a worried tone "Please stop, I need to get out of here." Her partner didn't answer and just continued the dance.

A moment later and without warning he abruptly let her go and she stumbled backwards, only to be caught by another. This one was an even better dancer than the previous. Again she tried to ask who he was but his only response was a low 'shhh...' to quiet her down, he then kept moving them gracefully around the floor.

Her head started to spin and she caught the deep scent of all the greenery in the room. The intoxicating smell relaxed her and her muscles loosened giving her partner full control over the dance.

Again, and just as abruptly as before the dancers switched and once more she had a new partner, she followed his lead across the floor, sinking into the sensations the blindfold was causing her to feel.

She felt like she was floating.

Maybe she could let go... just a little bit... just until this dance ended... then she'd get away... Anea had said that you'd feel when you landed on the right partner... so she was in control after all... she might as well have fun with it...

She felt her current partner let go of hands and she waited. This time no one stepped in to take the dance.

She heard the music fade and everything went quiet, not one sound could be heard from the other dancers.

Sarah's blood ran cold as the dizziness and the effects of the greenery subsided, she lifted her hands to the blindfold.

Nervous of what she would see she bit her lip and slowly removed it from her eyes.

She was no longer in the ballroom.

She was standing in a large chamber, nothing lighting it but candles, just enough for her to make out the nearest furniture... one of them a large bed.

**...**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who has put this story in their faves and alerts! And thank you so much for reviewing and giving me an input! It really did motivate me to get on with this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Real life got the better of my writing this last month, so sorry from the absence! And I'm very sorry for leaving this chapter so ridiculously short but I felt it was necessary to split it from the next one... which will follow shortly.

Please read and review, it would make my day! :D

...

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 4.**

Jareth stood in one corner of his bed chamber.

Hidden by shadows he watched the girl who'd been brought there by his faithful servants try to make sense of her new surroundings.

She had stood there for a short moment with a dreamy smile on her face before realization seemed to settle in and she'd slowly removed the blindfold from her eyes. Now she looked like a cornered animal, waiting for it's hunter to reveal itself to it's prey.

He smirked as he moved towards her, slowly circling her in the dark. He watched her try to make out the features of the room and grinned wickedly as he saw the look on her face when she noticed the large bed by the far wall.

"You are not enjoying my ball Sarah." he said, stalking silently behind her.

As soon as she heard his voice she whirled around to face him but he was nowhere to be seen. Looking down on the table next to her, she saw where his movements had made the candles flicker.

Swiftly she turned back around, peering around the room to try and catch a sight of him but the dim lights from the candles were not enough, she couldn't make out anything but her closest surroundings.

He watched her as she began to draw backwards, desperation almost evident on her face, her panic filtering through the air. She was losing control and he knew it. He grabbed the opportunity and slid behind her, grasping her arms and drawing her back in close to his chest. Certain her undoing was near he leaned over her shoulder to whisper into her ear.

"But I'm enjoying your company immensely."

He felt his senses flare and his grip on her arms tighten as she drew in a sharp breath at his words.

Slowly, he released her, drawing back from her and smiled to himself as he receded into the shadows by the nearest wall.

Oh, how he loved tormenting this girl.

She still didn't understand it, after having had 3 years to think about it all... She was still in denial.

The reaction of his words were evident on her face as she scanned to room straining to catch a glimpse of him again, her chest heaving from her quickening breath and racing heartbeat...

This would be his redemption…

He was shamelessly looking forwards to the next few hours.

...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: M rating is now in full effect.

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 5.  
**

Sarah was close to tears trying to control her frantic heartbeat, frustrated and exhausted she tried her best to hold herself together.

Her skin prickled as she felt the air move around her, knowing very well what was causing it she shot her eyes around the room but the darkness around her refused to recede.

Knowing he was in the room had made her feel slightly lightheaded, even though she had a hard time admitting that to herself. But the shock from him touching her was enough to make her knees start to give.

She was trapped, in over her head and she knew it. Biting her lip in frustration she felt a tear run down her cheek and silently she cursed the effects he had on her.

It had seemed so logical at the time. Confronting him to demand that he leave her alone had sounded simple enough. Letting go of everything else had been so easy and it would have been the last step she would have needed to be completely detached from her emotions... and forget.

She drew in a deep breath, hoping the shiver going through her body went unnoticed... somehow she doubted it.

She had to hold it together! How he would love it if she came to pieces right there in front of him.

If only she could see him, the darkness was making her hypersensitive to every sound and movement and it was quickly wearing her sanity thin.

"Please Jareth, at least let me see you." she pleaded, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

Slowly, he appeared from the shadows, cloaked in the dim light emanating from the candles.

As he appeared she felt desperation creep over her. Again becoming aware of her weakening knees she felt her lips part as she drew in a shaky breath.

She was now sure he noticed the affects he had on her... and feelings of defeat were becoming increasingly harder to fight off.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she felt herself giving all she had to the strength of her voice, trying hard to hide her trepidation.

Standing before her, regal and graceful, his presence was overwhelming her. She felt an otherworldly power, like static, in the air around him.

In the faint light from the candles she saw his lips curve up in a smile as he finally spoke.

"While I can't help but appreciate your efforts of making this entirely to easy for me..."

He took a few steps towards her.

"... the real question here Sarah is why are you doing this to yourself?"

She felt his eyes on her, dark and consuming. Confused, she dared a look into them as she gathered her strength to speak again.

"Wha.. what are you talking about?"

Quickly, she averted her eyes from his, her cheeks heating up. The high pitch in her voice had been a far cry from the defiant confidence she'd been aiming for.

"That... is exactly what I'm talking about."

He glared at her menacingly and she saw a flash of anger wash over his features and he lowered his voice to a dangerous level before speaking again.

"If you're not careful I'll be having my way with you in anyway I see fit... and don't think I won't take advantage of this rare opportunity little girl. Consider this your only warning."

She saw a grin form on his face at the thought as his eyes traveled over her body, consuming her before him.

Her cheeks burned and she felt her anger flare up inside her again, and she did the only thing her frazzled mind could think off... lash out.

"Was that your only reason for inviting me here you bastard!" She could feel herself unraveling... but she needed to fight back.

"You sound a bit hurt Sarah..." A mock smile sliding up his features.

This was it, she would tell him off once and for all, she would finally be free.

"I should have known when Anea told me you practically spend more time in that bed than running that kingdom of yours! Why the hell do you need me here anyway, from the looks of thing there are plenty of victims for you to choose from at that ridiculous ball of yours!"

Chest heaving and eyes wild, she felt herself start to shake from her anger.

"I much prefer live prey over helpless victims..."

His voice had become eerily calm.

"And you Sarah are prey I can't help myself hunting."

She felt her blood run cold through her veins. Panic flared again in her fight or flight confused brain as he began circling her again.

"Since you happen to believe the word of someone who saw you as their immediate competition from the moment you walked into the room..."

He was behind her and she resisted the urge to whirl around in a fluster.

"... I must ask you this."

He moved to her front again, standing close enough for him to reach for her her but she was determined to stand her ground.

"Anea also told you all your inhibitions would be gone by the end of this night... Do you believe that to?"

In a heartbeat her new found courage shattered as realization swept over her. It had to be a trick! Things were never as they seemed... she should know that by now!

"No..." She said almost inaudibly.

"I think you do"

He smiled at her... a predator's smile and slowly advanced towards her. All she could think to do was draw back from him until her back reached a wall and she found herself pinned between it and the Goblin King who didn't stop his advance until he was standing right in front of her, now trembling, form.

She saw his eyes widen as he looked at her, pure excitement shining through them. Slowly he put his hands on her waist, as the weight of them rested fully on her she gasped and shifted against the wall, snapping her eyes onto his. Slowly he drew her center against his. She tried to fight the reactions of her body, it responded so readily to his touch. She tried to move but she felt paralyzed... powerless.

Just as his head lowered to place a kiss on her neck she reached for the last ounce of her self control

"You have no pow.."

"Sarah..." he interrupted her, his eyes laced with warning locked with hers for a moment before he leaned into her, close enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath on her skin.

"Are you wondering why your heart is racing and your control is slipping away from you?

His voice was smooth as silk and he brushed his lips against her neck before whispering into her ear.

"Your true desires are taking a hold of you Sarah and it scares you... "

Her mind was slipping into a haze, the overwhelming scent of his skin was making it very hard for her to concentrate.

His lips now hovered over hers and she felt her own part slightly. She heard her heartbeat thunder in her ears as he moved in closer. His lips ghosted over hers before he drew back and locked eyes with her again.

"Cause you see... your desires do indeed have power over you. And that scares you more than anything else that might happen to you tonight."

She felt like he was reading her every expression.

"Claim your desires Sarah, they are a part of you. Part of who you've always been, no matter how hard you've tried to change. You've denied yourself your dreams for so long that even the slightest reminder of them excites you, you can't help it... And you are afraid of what it might do to you... or make you do."

He looked her in the eye for a long moment before sliding his hands slowly up her waist and over her breasts making her gasp. Her rational thoughts were coming in fewer and further between.

"Do you remember why you first sought out the Labyrinth, Sarah? It was your escape and you believed in it, you believed there was more to life and that your dreams could really come true. Doesn't it mean something that after all the effort you put into changing your believes you still came here tonight... "

She swallowed hard, closing her eyes to distract herself from his touch... or savour it. She wasn't really sure which.

"The truth is that you are still that same girl who longed for adventure."

She let a low moan escape her lips as he lightly brushed his fingers back down the swell of her breasts before placing his hands back on her waist pulling her close. As she felt his body so close to her own she felt her head tilt back a fraction granting him access to her neck.

"Share my bed with me tonight Sarah and I will show you... "

She felt a shiver run through her body and she felt his tongue on her neck, followed by his lips placing soft kisses from her collar bone and up to her lips, but always just barely brushing over them and it was driving her a little bit insane. The feeling of having him so close to her was intoxicating... and she realized she wanted more... just a little bit more.

Her hands were now holding onto his shirt, keeping him right where he was. His lips were on hers again, teasing ever so softly, and without thinking she pulled him closer by his shirt, making him sink into her in a brief kiss that sent her head spinning wildly. 'What was so bad about one night of fun anyways? She'd decided to come here for one night only... she'd never be here again.' she barely registered the absurdity of her hazed mind trying to reason with her dazed self. She never came up with an answer cause his hands were now on her butt pulling her close to him, pressing her against his arousal.

He broke the kiss and with her head spinning and her body growing weak, she placed a kiss on his neck and huskily whispered... "yes."

She would come up with a good excuse later.

In an instant his eyes flashed from alluringly warm to wild. He kissed her, with urgency and fever like she had never known, his hands skillfully going to work on the laced up back of her gown. Not missing a beat, she felt her dress fall from her body and to the floor between them. He broke the kiss and looked at her before him.

Now wearing nothing but her panties she grew hot under his wild gaze, he took her in completely. Slowly starting to move his hands from her waist and around her back he kissed her again and she felt herself melt against his lips. She placed her hands on the inside of his coat. He was fiercely warm to the touch, even through his shirt, she broke the kiss and looked him in the eye, her hands trailing up his chest and up to his shoulders, pushing his jacket off so it fell to the ground.

He stared at her intently as she then made her way to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one. As the skin on his chest was revealed to her she felt her breathing quicken and her heartbeat speed up, as she pushed his shirt of his shoulders her eyes widened... she felt wild.

He truly was gorgeous, and his skin was soft... almost like feathers. She looked up into his eyes and saw them darken as he slid his arms around her again, kissing her once more with heated desire... her body was growing weak, his kiss was all consuming... she could hear a low humming in her ears.

Just as she was gaining her composure in the kiss he grabbed her legs and lifted them around his waist, carrying her over to the bed... her head spun with the sudden movement and she gasped at the feeling of her weight now resting on his full arousal.

He sat her down on the edge of the bed, then pushed her to the center. He slowly slid his arms down her body, over her breasts and grabbing her panties with both hands he drew them down her legs. Her heart rate picked up as she watched him, his presence was so powerful, she felt her chest heave a bit with each breath she took in and wondered if he understood the full affect he had on her.

His eyes met hers as he lowered himself to the bed, lying on top of her pinning her down into his embrace and kissed her fiercely, his hands quickly moving to her breasts caressing them as his lips moved to meet them. Her hips ground against him of their own will and Sarah drew in a quick breath as she felt his arousal though his pants, she knew she had to have him inside her. She pulled him up to meet her lips again and let her hands slide down his body gathering at the waistband of his pants, she slid her hands beneath them and pushed them down, freeing him, he pulled from her to remove them completely and she caught the full sight of him and felt her stomach tighten, she couldn't wait.

He leaned back over her, resting his weight on her, positioning himself between her legs. She was breathing heavily, her body fevered and mind lurching and she caught a smirk at the corner of his mouth as he savoured the sight of her.

He thrust into her in one smooth motion, her vision went black for a split second as the feeling swept over her, it felt amazing. If she would need another reason to justify this to herself later she could argue that she'd really needed this.

He started moving inside of her in a soft slow rhythm bringing his lips down to kiss her neck tenderly, she clenched her eyes shut and drew in a breath... how could he possibly feel so good? His pace picked up a bit at her reaction and he filled her up completely in every thrust, she felt her self start to shiver. She braved a look into his eyes. He was watching her every emotion carefully, taking in her pleasure as he gave it to her.

He thrust hard into her once and she cried out in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she clenched her eyes shut, she was painfully aware of his power and was nearing her peak with great urgency.

'Not yet, not yet!' She thought frantically but lost herself in a deep moan as he scooped her hips in his hands to penetrate her deeper. All she could feel was him inside of her, his thrust bringing him deeper every time, making her head spin with pleasure and her mind completely blank of logic and reason.

She clung to the sheets as she let her body be taken over by her deep orgasm and moaned in a loud cry that revealed way to much about her state of mind.

As she felt her orgasm flood her body he dropped her hips to the mattress and placed each hand on either side of her thrusting hard into her, as her body clenched down on him in the aftershocks, he came violently releasing himself within her with a beast like roar, letting himself fall into her arms for a final deep kiss.

After a moment he raised himself up off of her and drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes. She shuddered at the sight, bathed in the golden light from the candles he looked divine.

He leaned over her and kissed her again, very gently and stroked her breast with one hand before he lay down beside her and drew her into his arms, having her rest right up to him.

Her mind was a complete blur. All she could think was to say something to the man she'd just had hot steamy sex with after planning to banish him from her life forever... and still did as a matter of fact... didn't she?

"That was amazing." She blurted out without thinking, still out of breath and worn out, instantly regretting it.

She felt him smile into her neck.

"Sarah, that one just had to be gotten out of the way... the night has only just begun."

...

**A/N:**_ And he is not kidding..._

_A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviews my story, it really makes my day and keeps me writing! :D  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** YAY! A new chapter! :D

...

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 6.**

It was close to midnight.

White silk curtains were silently blowing across the stone floor. A large door behind them leading to a large balcony was open a crack, letting cool night air seep into the dimly lit chamber.

The room was dark and silent, two forms could barely be made out on the large luxurious bed, one of them asleep and the other wide awake.

Down below the balcony, faint sounds of music and laughter could still be heard from the castles ballroom.

Sarah breathed slowly as she lay in the arms of the Goblin King, he had been still ever since they'd made love for the second time that night.

His arms were wrapped around her holding her close to his chest, his breath on her neck tingling and enough to keep her nerves sensitive to every move he made.

She couldn't believe the turn of events, never had she been so heavily seduced in her entire life... and she wasn't even sure if she minded.

Her mind was in a brilliant sex haze.

Suddenly, the stillness was broken by a loud crashing noise from down below, the music stopped abruptly and terrified screams broke out but were instantly silenced again. Before she could even react Jareth had shot up in the bed with a start.

In the same instant the candles lit of their own accord and again bathed the room in soft golden light.

She turned to face him and her blood ran cold as she noticed the look on his face, bathed in the glow of the candles his face was a portrait of pure terror.

The noise had stopped and Jareth sat frozen for split second before swiftly making his way out of the bed.

"Wait here Sarah, and hide, don't let anyone see you." Sarah shivered as she noticed his voice laced with what she could only conclude was genuine fear.

He grabbed his clothes and made to leave but Sarah, snapping out of her own petrified state, managed to grab a hold of his arm.

"Wait… What's going on Jareth?" She noticed her own voice shaking.

"I can't tell you, but promise me you'll wait here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

And with that he left her alone in his bed chamber.

Sarah sat there on the bed and looked around fearfully. Everything was so eerily quiet. She wrapped a sheet around her body, stood up from the bed and made her way towards the balcony, thinking maybe she could see something going on outside.

Before she made her way out though the loud crashing noise returned again, this time much louder than before and it seemed as if it was coming from the room itself. She turned around quickly to see the life being drained from the room. Dust and wooden chips flew all around her and blew out the candles as everything became covered with dirt and grime, the bed she had just been sitting on crumbled onto itself and broke clean in half through the centre, chairs toppled over and leaves started blowing in from the open balcony doors. The noise was deafening. She covered her face in her hands to ward from getting dust in her eyes but as quickly as it had started the noise and the commotion stopped and everything went quiet again.

Slowly she looked from behind her hands and was met with a horrifying sight.

The chamber had completely transformed and now looked completely destroyed… and abandoned, like nobody had been there in a very long time. She ran over to the bed and grabbed the covers, the dust twirling up into the air and into her face, everything was grey and covered in dust and spider webs, everything looked deserted.

She looked down on her body, the only thing that was a remote reminder of what had happened in the room was the white sheet she'd wrapped around her body, that alone had remained unchanged.

She searched for the dress she had been wearing and found it under some rubble that at one point had been a table. She shook the dust out it and deemed it was better attire than the sheet she was currently wearing. She got dressed quickly and then looked towards the door she'd seen Jareth exit out of.

He'd told her to stay put… She decided to wait it out for the time being.

Soon an hour had passed and nothing had happened, literally, everything was so still that she was getting more freaked out by the minute.

Nothing could possibly be this quiet.

The castle had only an hour before been filled with people and now it was as if no life had been present for ages and she was the sole person to have been there in many years.

The only light in the room was the moonlight shining in through the window. She hadn't been able to relight the candles no matter how hard she tried and when she'd briefly gone out to the balcony to see if there were any lights anywhere else all she had seen was darkness in every window of the castle.

What had frightened her more however was that when she'd looked over the Labyrinth it wasn't the neat and orderly maze she'd remembered, it was an un-kept overgrowth of weeds that had made its way all the way up to the castle and was slowly covering it with its green branches.

The feeling that she was now utterly alone in the castle beyond the goblin city was firmly taking a hold of her.

She thought back to Jareth's words but couldn't stay in there any longer, she had to find out what was going on.

She made her way to the door and grabbed hold of the handle. It was almost rusted in place and she had to use all her strength to get it to turn. Finally the door opened with a loud clunk and even more dust swirled around her feet as she pushed it open.

Everything was in the same condition in the hallway on the other side of the door, abandoned, dusty and dark.

She carefully made her way forwards, feeling her way through the shadows with her outstretched hands. She really had no idea where she was going since she hadn't made her way up there herself but she had to try. She made some progress by keeping one hand on a wall and the other stretched before her searching for obstacles but before long she bumped into a table positioned by the wall and knocked something off it which made a loud shattering noise as it broke into pieces on the floor. It echoed in the silence and Sarah clenched her teeth, hoping it wasn't something valuable.

Suddenly something had a hold of her arm and pulled her backwards into the wall, she gasped but was abruptly let go off and she heard a door silently close.

"Shhhh…" Was all she heard in the darkness as she felt around for her environment. She ran her hands up and down and felt shelves and something soft… she was in a closet. Behind her she heard the sound of a match being struck and instantly the smell of sulphur filled the small space.

She turned around to face the person who'd grabbed her and instantly recognized the King's servant.

"Marion!" She proclaimed loudly with a sigh of relieve.

"Shhh… we cannot be heard Miss Sarah!" His face had the same look of terror she'd seen on Jareth's face in his chamber not two hours ago and it escalated her own fears even further, this couldn't possibly be good.

"What's going on Marion… Where's Jareth?"

"I'm afraid he's gone Miss Sarah. And I fear he won't be coming back."

...


End file.
